New Lives
by Kaichusarus
Summary: After the war ended, the school tried to start over, including brand new teachers and lives starting over. And with Voldemort gone Draco and Snape can have the lives they always wanted, incuding finding true love and having a family. SnapeOC


Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my characters.

Ages: (I changed some around a little)

Harry, Ron and Hermione: 23

McGonagall: 50

Snape: 30

Summary:

After the war ended, the school tried to start over, including brand new teachers and lives starting over. And with Voldemort gone Draco and Snape can have the lives they always wanted. SnapeOC

---

It's been 4 years since the final battle between Harry and the dark lord.

The war is finally over and the wizarding world has changed. Everyone who participated in the war, continued to live their lives, without the worry of the dark lord.

Harry finally got the courage to ask Ginny to marry him, now they even have son, named James, and another baby on the way. Once the school was finally rebuilt, Harry became the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, replacing the most famous of them all, Severus Snape.

Ron and Hermione tied the knot a year after Harry and Ginny. They also have a beautiful daughter, named Rose, who was known, even at a young age, to have Hermione wit.

Professor McGonagall dropped her title of head-mistress, to stay as the Transfiguration teacher.

And, someone unexpected became the new Headmaster, Severus Snape. After all of his help to end the war, Harry and the rest of the Order helped him be exonerated for his crimes, knowing that without his help Harry might have never destroyed Lord Voldemort.

---

"Severus, I still don't understand why you will not become the Potions Professor."

"Minerva, I would enjoy just becoming the Head Master." Snape replied from behind his new desk.

"So who will become the new Potions Professor?" McGonagall asked.

"Just find someone. I don't care."

"Good, because I have someone in mind and you are going to come with me to ask her." She replied standing up with a smile.

"Her?"

"Yes, it is a woman. Do you have a problem with a female replacing you?"

"No." He started. "Is it Granger?"

"She is a Weasley now and no it is not her, she is the new Ancient Runes professor."

"Then who?"

"Well, come and see." She answered as she walked out the office and down the steps.

---

"**Minerva, why are we at St Mungo's?"** "**Because, Severus, this is where she works, very unhappily though." She replied, looking sadly at the door.** "**How do you know she is unhappy here?" He asked confused.** "**A mother knows these things."** "**Mother? I never knew you had children."** "**Maybe, I didn't want you to know. The only other people who know are Hermione and Poppy, and, now, of course you."** "**How old is she?"** "**They are both 28."** "**Both?"** "**They are twins. Now come, we must go."** **Once they entered the hospital, they headed down the stairs, toward the Potion department in the dark and dingy basement. Once they entered the department, they entered the door farthest down the hallway.** "**It is good to see you, my child." Minerva said once she entered the room.** "**Likewise," a voice stated from over a cauldron. ** **---** **I looked around the room, taking in the very large chamber, which held a lot of different potions ingredients on shelves against the walls. Some of the potion ingredients are extremely rare and valuable.** **I turned my face back to the thin body that stood in front of the steaming cauldron. She had long wavy blond hair in a messy bun, with some stubborn stands framing her face.** **I guessed she didn't hear us enter the room, because we heard her continue to sing a song, which sounded like a lullaby a mother would sign to a young child.**

_Hush now my baby  
Be still and don't cry,  
sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember, my lullaby  
and I'll be with you when you dream  
Drift on a river_

_That flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you,_

_I see you smiling, so peaceful and calm_

_  
Holding you I'm smiling too  
Here in my arms  
safe from all harm_

_  
Holding you I'm smiling too  
Hush now my baby  
Be still and don't cry,_

_  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember, my lullaby  
and I'll be with you when you dream_

_  
Here in my arms  
safe from all harm  
holding you I'm smiling too_

_  
Sleep and remember, this river lullaby  
I'll be with you when you dream  
I'll be with you when you dream_

_Here in my arms  
safe from all harm  
holding you I'm smiling too_

_  
Sleep and remember, this river lullaby  
I'll be with you when you dream  
I'll be with you when you dream"_

"**So, how can I help you today, my dear mother?" The woman stated looking away from the potion.** "**I was wondering if you could work at Hogwarts, as a teacher."** "**Why should I? Won't I be near you?" She answered with a large amount of distain.** "**Please, the students need you to help them. Other than the man standing next to me, you are the best potions master in both worlds."** "**I guess, what would I teach?"** "**Potions." ** "**Okay fine, at least I won't be in here anymore."** **Once she accepted the offer, a large yellow and black snake slithered into the room. At came up to the woman and used her leg to climb up to the table. She looked at him with an annoyed expression on her face.** "**Well say hi." She told the snake gesturing toward Minerva, causing the snake to curl into a ball ignoring us. She reached around the table and grabbed a wand, pointing it at the snake. The snake hissed and fell of the table with a loud clatter, while transforming into a man. The man resembled the girl except for having short, spiky hair.** "**Mother." He stated annoyed, which earned a hard slap to the back of the head. The man glared at the woman, but she just glared back. After slapping him, she just walked out of the room, into a storeroom. After about a minute, she came back in with a hand full of medium sized potion bottles.** "**Aden, how have you too been?"** "**I'm doing fine mother, like you would ever care. You were the one who abandoned us when we were young."** "**Aden. Please not now." I heard Minerva whisper.** **At the unkind statement, a spoon was thrown at the man, smacking him in the forehead, right between the eyes.** "**What the hell was that for?"** "**You know what that was for, you know why she left us and it was a good reason."** "**Whatever." He commented back before taking a seat at the desk in the far corner of the room.** "**When do you want me to start teaching?"** "**You can start as soon as you can leave this job, you so evidently hate."** "**Okay, I'll tell my boss after I'm done with these potions."** "**Thank you very much Ellena."** "**You're welcome."** "**Anyway, who is that guy standing next to you? He hasn't said a word since you arrived here."** "**Well Aden, this is Severus Snape…"** "**You mean the traitor who killed Dumbledore!" Aden rudely interrupted.** "**He wasn't a traitor, so why don't you shut up." Ellena surprisingly defended.** "**Anyway, he is the Headmaster now and he is doing a great job." Minerva stated with a smile. "The only thing he has to work on is not scaring all of the first years." ** "**You used to teach the Potions class, right?" Ellena directed her question toward me and I answered with a nod. "Is there a curriculum I have to follow or I just teach whatever I feel like?"** "**There are certain potions that each year needs to be taught, but there is room for changes. There are also rules to what potions you can teach each year."** "**Oh, that makes sense."** "**I'll share them with you once you are settled in the castle."** "**Okay, now that everything is settled, we will be going. See you soon Ellena." Minerva stated with a smile.** "**Yea, you too mother. See you soon. Same to you Professor Snape."** …**and with that we left the building and headed back to Hogwarts…** Well that's it for now…the next chapter is half done; I won't finish it till I have three reviews stating "yes" I should finish it. Any ideas will be helpful; I will take all into consideration. …also looking for a beta-reader, if you are interested, please message me at with the subject "Beta-reader." 


End file.
